


Poppy's Tattoo

by lavenderpetals (lavenderpetals13651)



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderpetals13651/pseuds/lavenderpetals
Summary: Decided to write short one shots to help me get better at my writing. Not all of them will be posted but this first one was super cute so I decided to share. Also i tried to add quincey and eredene in the characters catagory but ao3 doesn't recognize those names for some reason.Please do not copy my work to any other site. The only site this work and any of my other works should be on is AO3
Relationships: Tora/Poppy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	Poppy's Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> I dont own any characters the amazing lilydusk does. This was a one shot i wrote just to get better at writing. If you like to leave wording or editing suggestions please do . The whole point is to get better.

Quincey had finally finished his book. It was a raunchy one about a raven haired pirate and ethereal brown haired beauty from under the sea. To celebrate he had rented out an entire luxury spa at night. Including the masseuses and everything. He had invited everyone from goldfish publications to attend. Of course Tora as Quincey's bodyguard was expected to attend, even if spas really were totally not Tora's thing. 

However, Tora was still here standing one spot completely lost as to what to do. Everything was a mystery to him. He certainly wasn't going to go join Eredene and princess in their facial. When he first heard about those two getting a facial his mind went to gutter. Only to learn that apparently, it was for pimples and stuff. So here he stood looking out at the pool because it was relatively the only thing in the entire facility he was accustomed to. 

The sound of an opening door shocked him out of his thoughts. In walked Poppy. She was wearing a dark red strappy bikini top, the thin ropes of fabric going in between each cup looked like bars caging her breasts. Her bikini bottom was a high waisted white with poppy flower prints all over. Along with a black chunky lace cover up. Everything but a small mid drift and her legs were covered. She smiled and did a little wave hello. Walking off Poppy took off her cover up and layed it on a beach chair. Then walking to the edge of the pool she dove in. When she had bent over to dive into the pool he swore he saw something colorful on her back. 

' _That can't be_ ' Tora thought to himself shocked.

He stalked towards the pool stepping in with his long legs. Adjusting to the cool temperature before moving closer to Poppy. He then waded over, put his hands on her shoulders and spoke. "What's that on your back?" Tora asked with a quip of his brow. Poppy looked over her shoulder "hmm?" Looking down towards her shoulder blade she tried to see whether there was a bug or something on her. "No down here" Tora said moving one hand to touch a lower spot between her bikini top and bottom. "Oh that's my tattoo." She said. So he was right the colorful thing had been a tattoo. "Didn't think yah were the type sweet heart." Tora mumbled. "I got it after I became an adult. It's from one of my favorite memories before my dad died." Poppy said while flipping on her back to float. "Oh?" Tora asked. He was hooked now he wanted to know more. "Yeah we used to climb this huge tree and watch the highway roads and look off into the distance." She said with a small sad smile. 

"That doesn't really explain the yellow butterfly." Tora stated confused. 

"It will if you let me finish" Poppy responded, "and it's not a yellow butterfly its a tiger butterfly. "

"Anyways as I was saying we'd climb this tree. Well one time we were talking and eating the bentos my dad made and a big tiger butterfly landed on his finger."

"Everytime I see them now I remember him and smile." Poppy said with a grin. "After all, you know how they say butterflies are a dead relative visiting you." 


End file.
